In fast production processes an attempt is generally made to bring about some order in the production flow so as to facilitate subsequent manipulations of the matter produced and which might not otherwise be possible. In the case of flat products, such as those obtained in printing, a filing or order system has been established, which is referred to as a scale flow as a result of the characteristic nature of the imbricated positioning of the printed products. This scale flow is organized at the time when the product is issued or delivered, in that, in the context of rotary printing, a so-called delivery turning star superimposes in staggered manner the printed copies at the outlet from the rotary press. The delivery rate is typically 50,000 to 100,000 copies per hour and consequently constitutes high speed production.
The conveying away of the products in the form of an ordered flake or scale flow is presently an established, well controlled technology. It is also suitable for the high speed field and is more particularly used where further processing is necessary, or more specifically where the order brought to the scale flow is a prerequisite for the further processing which will be accomplished using the following machine stations along a production path.
In the case of a processing rate of 15 to 20 printed copies per second, a fault leading to subsequent disordered accumulation has a decisive effect and can in extreme cases lead to the process having to be stopped. Among the various preventative measures for preventing faults, this may even lead to the correction of the scale flow parameters, particularly the scale spacing. Measures in this connection are known, e.g., the use of gravity for producing an ordered movement within the scale flow. For this purpose, the incoming scale flow is moved against gravity in a rising ramp and the flat copies which tend to slide back are raised by means of a mechanically guided pushing or sliding means. Such a scale flow ordering or filing means is generally a fixed apparatus part, which takes over the scale flow and passes it on in ordered manner. Such an apparatus part must be planned into the conveying system and, after installation, has a fixed location within the process.
However, what is sought is a "portable" high speed scale flow file, which can operate over the high-end range of the processing speed and which has high or very high operational reliability due to the simplicity of its operation. The portability serves to ensure that the file can be integrated at the desired point into the process in the case of existing plants and that as a result optimum operation is possible in new planned plants. In the high-end power range, faults lead to particularly difficult situations, so that the requirements for operational reliability are particularly high.